Love in hatred and darkness
by Princess-Laurelin
Summary: What happens when Bella gets lost and tortured? Bella loves Voldemort. read and review please
1. First Kiss

"You have failed me Bella. My most loyal, my most faithful….."

"My Lord, I did not know, did not mean, I tried." She sobbed into the hem of her Master's robe.

"Get up Bella, you will be punished as and when I see fit."

He did not lie, after a few minutes of silent pacing he turned his wand on her and said almost lazily, "crucio."

His anger washed over her but she did not writhe or scream in pain. She clenched her strong jaw and bit her lip. Nobody would win over a Black. He stopped after a while; bored. She sat up.

". The dementors are ready to join our cause and Azkaban will fall." He said this indifferently, "Lucius will be punished for his mistake."

Bella looked truly afraid for the first time. "Not my sister ,please Lord." She whimpered.

"No I was not thinking of Narcissa, Bella."

"You are kind my Lord. Forgiving Lord." Bella kissed his robes again.

"We need to go. Wormtail will be wetting himself with fear." Voldemort said.

Bella sniggered, a cruel smile playing on her thin lips. Her tongue flicked over her teeth and out of her mouth, like a snake. Voldemort grabbed her and puled her roughly to her feet.

"Are you hurt Bella?" he asked.

"No, my Lord, I suffered for you." She bowed her head. This was the Bella he knew. The cruel and insane. She saw pain as beautiful; whether she was inflicting it or having it inflicted on her. It was twisted, like her, like him. Her black eyes that reminded him so much of hell met his slits and they apparated. The remainder of the death eaters and the few who had escaped the ministry stood waiting. Each fell to their knees on his entry. He supported her while he tortured them. Then he let her go and she stumbled towards her sister. Narcissa was sobbing in a corner over Lucius' unconscious body. Voldemort saw a brief look of love and worry pass over her face. Then she said something making her sister sob even more hysterically. He heard her cackle. She stood up with some difficulty and staggered back to him. Clearly she had hurt herself but that would be her trophy. Her suffering for her Lord. Her face was arrogant as she sat on the ground by his robes. Her chest rose and fell quickly. He dismissed the other death eaters and Narcissa, she alone stayed.

"What now my Lord?" she questioned bowing her head.

"We will destroy Potter. Harry has lost his godfather, he will feel alone and he will be vulnerable." He said.

Bella smiled and laughed at the memory of killing her dearest cousin Sirius Black.

Voldemort read her mind.

"You did well Bella." He praised.

"Thankyou my Lord." She bowed again and her long jet black hair covered her pale face. He pushed it back over her shoulder, she almost smiled. She looked up; her black eyes met his red slits. He kissed her, once tilting her chin towards him. Then he let her fall back to the ground. Her black robes spread around her and she pouted at him. Then without a word she apparated.

Voldemort did not hear her giggle, see her smile and touch her thin lips. He smiled arrogantly to himself. It was at that moment Bellatrix and the Dark Lord experienced what kept the other side fighting. It was then Bella realised that when it was all over, they would go on, forever. It was then he realised that she would stand with him until the end. His beautiful and insane Bella. It was then tragedy struck.


	2. Last touch

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter.

After three days there was still no sign of Bellatrix Lestrange. The Death Eaters were squabbling, vying for Bella's position. They wanted to be second in command. But the Lord denied them that honour, it belonged to Bella alone. They knew she hadn't been caught, or at least she wasn't in Azkaban. She hadn't deserted, or at least the Lord hoped not he didn't want to kill her. She had simply disappeared. It was odd. Suddenly Draco apparated, to the Death Eaters general amusement. The boy looked terrified.

"Draco, to what do we owe this pleasure?" The Lord asked.

Draco looked at the Death Eaters defiantly. He would be a great Death Eater, he had the Malfoy' coldness, the authority and the cruelty. "My father sent me to tell you that there is no news from my Aunt." He said.

"Your father couldn't come?" the Lord questioned.

"He is looking after my mother. She is unwell."

"Offer my condolences to her. We hope to see the Malfoys return soon, you included." Draco beamed, bowed and left.

Meanwhile bella was sitting in her filthy cousins' cellar. Her lips were swollen, her head ached and there were bruises on her face. She kept silent about her Lord though, she would not betray him like her cousin did. She heard the doorknob twist and somebody came down the stairs. It was the mudblood. The girl placed a plate of food in front of her and left. She didn't speak. Possibly because Bella had given her a glare that suggested she would kill if the girl so much as coughed. The girl was the only person apart from her cousin who would go anywhere near her. She had seen her niece once. Nymphadora was ridiculous like her mother. She was dating that werewolf, stupid girl she'd pay for that.

She looked at the food, she hadn't eaten for days. She took the food reminding herself that a pureblood had at least made it. She knew the Weasleys and Potter were in the house; she had heard their irritating voices. She'd finally worked out how she'd got into the house. There was an enchantment that prevented everybody apart from those who knew where exactly the house was entering. Plus the house was probably happy to see a pureblood and not a blood traitor Black. Apparently the Order, as they called themselves, had worked this out to as they were whispering about Narcissa. Bella wondered why they thought Narcissa would want to get into the house. Perhaps there was something valuable in the house. Surely not. They weren't that stupid. Maybe Cissy had been planning a rescue attempt but how? She didn't know she was here.

The door was unlocked again, and a familiar figure swept down the stairs robed in black.

"If it isn't our wonderful Bellatrix languishing in a cellar. How the mighty have fallen. Speaking of mighty falling. The Noble and Ancient house of Black is rather a disappointment. The Order can keep it. Our mansion is much more comfortable." Snape said sneering.

"What do you want?" Bella hissed.

"Just to see you in this pitiful state." He replied a small smirk on his lips.

A voice from upstairs called him.

"I'd better go back to my comfy armchair and warm fire, sorry." He said.

"That's right, go back to your mudblood friends."

"Don't use that word." He said. She laughed and he left.

The Lord was on his throne deep in thought. His eyes were closed.

"My Lord." Snape said.

"Severus, what is the matter?" the Lord asked without opening his eyes.

"I have found Bellatrix, my Lord." The Lord's eyes flew open. Snape sneered as though this was a bad thing. Clearly he'd hoped Bella had died or worse, deserted.

"Where is she?" the Lord asked.

"Languishing in her cousins' cellar in London."

The Lord looked concerned. "How did she get there?"

"Lack of concentration during apparition, and she's still a Black. She is still able to bypass the enchantments." Snape sneered.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. A little bruised and hungry but fine nonetheless." He said. "Unfortunately."

Voldermourt sighed. "Fetch me the Malfoys." He commanded.

Snape appeared 10 minutes later with Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. Draco bowed but Lucius was holding onto Narcissa. She looked pale.

"We have found Bellatrix. She is at Grimmauld Place." The Lord said.

"Is she alright?" Narcissa asked.

The Lord thought he heard both Snape and Lucius say something along the lines of who cares? Both shut up when Narcissa turned her icy blue eyes on them.

"She is fine. Unfortunately only Blacks can enter the house. So Narcissa you must apparate there and back." The woman nodded.

"No my Lord. My wife is too weak. She can't." Lucius said.

"Be quiet Lucius. Now go Narcissa."

Narcissa squeezed her son's hand and kissed her husband's cheek and apparated.

There was a pop as Narcissa Malfoy landed in the corridor of Grimmauld Place. She picked up a wand from the side. It was definitely Bellas. These traitors were so stupid. If she had been well enough she would have killed them all then and there but instead she moved on, taking Bella's wand. How did they expect to win if they left captive's wands lying around? She crept down to the cellar; the idiots had even left the key in the door.

"Bella?" she called.

"Cissy?" her sister called out to her.

"Lumos." Cissy called.

Immediately their surroundings were lit up. The portraits on the walls waved at her. She smiled back. Bella blinked, unaccustomed to the light.

"Here's your wand. Now lets go." Cissy said. She was tired and her illness was hindering her more than she liked. The sisters apparated, falling to their Lord's feet.

"Bellatrix-how nice of you to join us." Voldemort mocked the eldest Black sister.

"Leave us." He commanded.

Lucius reached for Narcissa clearly afraid she might disappear, like a ghost. Draco clung to his mother. Snape glared at Bella, aware she wasn't going to be punished and disappeared to. Voldemort surveyed Bellatrix's face. She had bruises down her cheek bones and her nose was bloody. Clearly they had tried to torture her.

"My Lord, I'm sorry. Forgive me, please." Bella mumbled into the hem of his robe.

"Did you tell them, Bella?"

"No my Lord, never. I would never betray you." She said, truthfully.

Her Lord glared at her for one moment. Then he lifted her chin up to him. Bella's eyes widened. He kissed her, roughly but kindly. She returned the kiss. Eventually he let her go.

"Thankyou my Lord." She said.

She fell back to the ground pouting up at him. Then she apparated again, giggling. She made sure she apparated to the right place this time. The Lord smiled. True, she was bruised and bloody but she was still his love, his Bellatrix.


End file.
